injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: Infinitum (comic series)
Batman: Infinitum is an on-going comic series featuring the masked vigilante Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, and his sidekick Robin, a.k.a. Jason Todd. Apart from the two main characters, the series features many characters like Nightwing, Catwoman, the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna), Harvey Dent, Amanda Waller, and many many more. Overview Vol 1 Vol 1 focuses on Batman while training his recently inducted second sidekick, Robin, a.k.a. Jason Todd, who was once a street thug who was abandoned by his parents when he was younger. Bruce helps shape Jason into a decent young man as well as a spectacular crime fighter, but they often come into conflict when Jason does not hold back on the criminals. Eventually, it is discovered that the gang Jason was once a part of was now working for the supervillain named "The Joker", who had been stealing another villain, Bane's supply of venom for months, which gave him an edge of the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder. As Batman faces his greatest foe, Robin is forced to face his haunting past. After the Joker's defeat, the criminal underworld puts a bounty on the head of District Attorney, Harvey Dent, and Batman and Robin are assigned to protect him until further notice. Vol 2 Batman and Robin shadow Harvey Dent for weeks and almost nothing happens. Eventually, there is a sniper attempt on Harvey while he was in a taxi, but it was conveniently prevented by another con crashing into the taxi, and then getting hit with the sniper's bullet. Batman eventually confronts Harvey, who tells him he is completely capable of defending himself. After he says this, Batman is hit in the neck with a blow dart and he falls unconscious. When he wakes, Harvey is gone with a piece of paper giving him an address. He contacts Robin and tells him to research the news and find out if Dent is dead. He goes to the address and discovers a woman in a catsuit kidnapped Harvey and brought him to her apartment. She explains to Batman that she believes Harvey could be worth even more money than the bounty, if she held him hostage for the highest bidder. Batman and Catwoman fight, and eventually she is defeated and taken to Arkham Asylum, but Bruce is in deep trouble with his girlfriend, Vicki Vale, who he had bailed on several times in one month. Later that night, Harvey is attacked by a group of Joker thugs, one of which splashes acid on his face, and the group runs away, leaving Harvey in an alley with half of his face burned off. Vol 3 Nightwing is in Gotham following a case. He claims he has a lead on the Russian mob boss, Cyrus Gold, and he requires Batman's help. Nightwing seems to dislike Jason, and the feeling is mutual. As the three of them work together, the GCPD frantically searches for the missing Harvey Dent. When word gets out that Commissioner Gordon was taken, Batman leaves the Cyrus Gold case to find him. He discovers that Harvey Dent had gone insane and was seeking revenge on Gordon for not saving him from the Joker thugs. He showed mercy towards Batman, but he ended up shooting Gordon in the head. Batman proceeds to beat Harvey to a bloody pulp and he is taken to Arkham. As Nightwing and Robin find the warehouse Cyrus Gold is in, Batman delivers the sorrowful news to Gordon's family. Batman rejoins his partners, who discover Cyrus Gold is more than a mob boss, he is a mob boss in the body of a living zombie, calling himself "Solomon Grundy". He is taken down, and Nightwing returns to Bludhaven, and a few days later, the Gotham Gazette reports sightings of a "Batwoman", which makes Bruce suspicious. Vol 4 Batman has Robin working on the Batwoman case as Bruce Wayne donates money to the police to make up for Gordon's death, and Batman pays the Asylum a visit to meet the new Commissioner, John Blake, who seems to be a big fan of Batman. While Batman is inside, something with the Asylum's security system goes wrong and they are trapped for a short time. Robin finds and takes down Batwoman, unmasking her, but not knowing who she is. She threatens him to leave her alone and runs off. Robin decides that Batman could handle it later, so he goes to Arkham to help out Batman. He discovers there was a minor breakout, and the Joker, Scarecrow, and Calendar Man were all able to escape. Robin sticks around to help repair the security system as Batman goes out to search for Batwoman. Robin goes down into the Arkham sewer to make sure the systems are okay, but it is found out that Killer Croc had managed to get out of his cell, but was still lurking in the sewers. Robin tries to get out, but Croc finds him and maims him, leaving him for dead, but Robin is recovered by the police, who instantly rush him to a hospital. Batman finds Batwoman and unmasks her to discover Gordon's wife, Barbara Gordon. He threatens to expose her if she continues, as it would be best for her to lay low and not attract attention to herself. Vol 5 Comic Covers Animated Movie Counterpart Voice Cast *Batman: Kevin Conroy *Robin: Josh Keaton *Catwoman: Grey DeLisle *Vicki Vale: Tara Strong *Alfred Pennyworth: Jeff Bennett *Thomas Wayne: Deidrich Bader *Martha Wayne: Laura Bailey *Young Bruce Wayne: Tara Strong *Joker: John DiMaggio *Harvey Dent/Two-Face: Roger Craig Smith *Killer Croc: Steve Blum *Riddler: Troy Baker *Mr. Freeze: Michael Ansara *Nightwing: Jesse McCartney *Bane: Fred Tatasciore *Poison Ivy: Vanessa Marshall *Harley Quinn: Arleen Sorkin *Superman: Brian Bloom *Wonder Woman: Susan Eisenberg *Green Lantern: Nathan Fillion *Flash: Neal McDonough *Aquaman: Phil LaMarr *Shazam: Chad Lowe *Martian Manhunter: Carl Lumbly *Zatanna: Jennifer Hale Category:Comics Category:Created by Artemis Thorson